A Snow White
by Chelse16
Summary: Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph were just out for patrol. They never expected to find a girl who was able to shoot ice out of her hands. She was in need of help so they took her back home. What would happened? Read to find out :3 RaphXOC DonnieXApril LeoXKarai etc.
1. Chapter 1: Ice Queen

**Hi guys :3 This is my first story based on The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I been wanting to write a fan fiction for them for so long. I'm a huge Raphael and Mikey fan. :3 So here it is! I hope you like it and please leave any suggestions and/or comments.**

Chapter 1: Ice Queen

"_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."_

_By Robert Frost_

It was just any other night on patrol, the turtles were on a rooftop waiting for any Kraang or Foot activity. Raph was siting by himself like always, Mikey was day dreaming about the pizza that he left in the fridge. Leo was looking down at the street for any unusual behavior and Donnie was secretly looking at a picture of April on his T-phone.

"So what are we doing here again?" asked Mikey for the fifth time.

Raph got up from where he was siting and slapped Mikey in the back from the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelled as he rubbed the spot where Raph had hit him. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot" Raph said before taking his seat again.

Leo rubbed his forehead, showing that he was frustrated. "I already told you Mikey. We haven't heard thing from the Kraang or The Foot so we're hiding out to see what their up to."

"Oh, right" Mikey said before spacing out again.

"You know, hes just going ask again in another 15 minutes, right?" Donnie said as he put his T-phone away.

Leo sighed. "Yea. I know." They been out on the rooftop for about 3 hours. "We should just head back for ton" Before Leo got to finish, he heard a loud noise coming from down below. He could believe what he saw. "You guys, look at this..."

Raph, Mikey and Donnie walked over to their brother to see what he was talking about. They were shock at what they saw. It was a group of Kraang and the Foot fighting this girl. This girl had ice coming out of her hands. HER HANDS! She shoot ice at the Kraang and Foot and covering their bottom half in ice. She also punched and kicked the ones around her. But they were too many of them, and she was getting surrounded

"We need to help her!"Mikey yelled as he jumped down.

"Wait Mikey!" Leo yelled, but Mikey was already taking down two Kraang. Leo sigh. "Come on, lets go!" Leo jumped down with Raph and Donnie behind him. Raph and Leo took on five of the Foot as Donnie took on three of the Kraang.

"The ones called the turtles are destroying the Kraang" said a Kraang to one of the Foot.

"Ughh. Lets go, we'll get Snow White another day!" The Foot yelled before throwing a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, all the Kraang and the Foot were gone.

"Cowards." Raph mumbled

"Who are you?" The turtles turned around finally getting a good look at the girl. She had long black hair going pass her back and pale white skin. Her eyes were sliver, it was if it snowing inside of them. She was wearing a torn dirty white dress. She was leaning against a wall that was keeping her from falling down, her left arm was wounded. One of the Foot had stabbed her. She held up her right hand, it glowed. "I said who are you?!" She said louder.

"It's OK, we don't want to hurt you." Leo said with his hand held up as he step closer towards. "Are you OK?" But before she could respond everything went black. Leo caught her before she hit the floor.

"She's unconscious and her left arm is badly injured." Leo said as he carry her to his brothers.

"Lets take her home!" Mikey said happily

Donnie, Leo and Raph just look at him.

"We can't take her home." Raph said slapping Mikey behind the head again.

"Mikey's right" Leo said as he started the walk ahead.

"What?" Donnie, Raph and Mikey said following behind him.

"We can't just leave her." Leo said before going downing the manhole.

**Sooo? What do you think? Please let me know leave any suggestion or/and comments. Thank you for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Emma

**I re-posted this chapter so I could edit the mistakes I made and add some more details. I also changed my OC's name so it wouldn't be confused with April. I hope you guys like it :3**

**P.S. Thank you ****aliengirl13**** for your suggestions.**

Chapter 2: Emma

"_Snow White one, Snow White two,  
Sorrow is coming out for you.  
Snow White three, Snow White four,  
Black as night, go lock your door.  
Snow White five, Snow White six,  
Blood red lips and crucifix  
Snow White seven, Snow White eight,  
White as snow, don't stay out late.  
Snow White Nine, Snow White ten,  
Snow White now killed snow white then"_

_By Cameron Jace  
_

When they got back to the lair, Leo lay her down on the couch. "Donnie, can you come and take a look at her left arm?"

"Of course" Donnie said before going into his lab to get a first aid kit and then taking a seat in-front of the girl. He disinfected her cut and wrapped it up.

"Hey guys!" April said as she walk in with Master Splinter behind of her.

"Hey April!" Donnie replied getting up from his seat, blushing at how loud he respond.

Not noticing that Donnie was blushing, she came over to see what Donnie and the others was focused on. "Who's that?"she asked as Master Splinter stood next to her, both staring at the girl on the couch.

"We were on patrol, when we saw her fighting both the Kraang and The Foot all by herself. So we deiced to help. Then they retreated and she fainted, so we brought her here." Leo answered.

"Dude, you're totally forgetting the fact shoots ice out her HANDS!"Mikey yelled putting up his hand as an example.

"Is the that true?" Splinter asked shocked.

"Yes" They all turned to see that the girl had woken up and was siting up with her hand held out glowing in defense. "Who are you?" she asked with vein in her voice that everyone even Raph was shocked that such a pretty and fragile looking girl, could use such a voice. Her sliver eyes shined, look as if there was a blizzard inside of them.

"It's OK, we not going to hurt you" Leo said, but she kept hands help out. "I'm Leo and these are my brothers Donnie, Mikey and Raph. This is Master Splinter and our friend April. We just want to help you."

She believe he was being honest, so she put hands down and eyes return to her naturally color which was a bright blue. "Where am I?" She said looking around at her surroundings.

"This is our home. We brought you here so we could take care of your cut." Leo said nicely. She looked down the her left arm remembering how one of the Foot had stab her left arm.

"Don't worry the cut was too deep, you should be fine in a couple of days." Donnie added in.

"So you're turtles, a rat and a human, right?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"How?" She asked. Then Splinter told her the story of how they became what they are and April told her how she was wanted by the Kraang and is now living with the turtles.

"Aren't you scared?" Raph asked almost as if he was challenging her.

"No." Raph was surprise at how quickly and strongly she answered.

"So what's your name?" April asked with a big smile on her face.

"Emma" she replied with a small smile.

"So how do you shoot ice out our hands!" Mikey yelled out which got him a slap in the back on his head from Raph.

"Ow!" Mikey yelled backing away from Raph.

Emma started to laugh which surprised, everyone including herself. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. "I'm sorry." She said after she clam herself down. "I "shoot ice out of my hands" because I have ice combined in my DNA."

"But how?" Donnie asked amazed.

"I was infected with something similar to mutagen you guys were talking about but instead of animal DNA it works with the elements: fire, wind, ice etc." She replied hoping they wouldn't ask how so was exposed to it or by whom.

"So why were the Kraang and the Foot after you?" Leo asked breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

"For my powers. I guess?" Emma answered. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Wait I thought your name was Snow White." Mikey asked innocently.

"That's what they called me." Emma said.

"How come?" Donnie asked

"Because I look like her …...and because I did the same mistake as her." Emma said feeling her voice getting colder.

"What mistake?" Leo asked

"I ate the apple." Emma responded quietly, felt her eyes water. _Shit, I'm gonna cry. _

Everyonelooked at her confused, but before someone could asked what she meant. Raph went over and slap her hard on the head. Emma rubbed her head in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" Emma yelled turning around so she could face him.

Raph just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"So where do you live?" Mater Splinter asked changing the subject.

Emma was mad at Raph but at the same time gratefully. It stop her from crying and everyone from asking what she meant. "No where really. I been camping outside trying to hide from the Kraang and the Foot." Emma answered still rubbing where Raph had hurt her. _Damn__ he hits hard. _

"You are welcome to stay here." Splinter said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much. " Emma give him a quick hug. Which surprised everyone.

"Yay, Emma stay with us" Mikey said before joining in the hug as well

After that they showed Emma around the lair. April lent Emma some blue shorts and white tee since her dress was torn and dirty but since she was taller than April the shorts were very short on her. April went with Donnie to the lab to work on something. Emma couldn't help but notice that Donnie was obviously love with her. Leo went his room to the read one of his Space Heroes comics that he offered Emma, which she nicely said `No, thanks' to. Mikey was knocked out with pizza hanging from his mouth, and Master Splinter was in his room.

Emma deiced to look for Raph. When she found he was in the dojo lifting some weights. Once she step in Raph turning around to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" he said rudely. _What a prince charming. _Emma thought as she bit back her urged to tell him to fuck off. She walked over to him.

"I wanted to thank you" She taking a sit in-front of him. Raph ignored her and just kept on lifting his weights. He didn't know what to say.

_That's it! _Emma stood up and grabbed the two 50 pounds weighs from his hands and threw it the other side of the room. Raph looked at her, shock at how easily she threw 100 pounds across the room. "You know when someone says "Thank you" the right thing to do is say "You're Welcome" or anything. Not ignored the person as if they were a pile of shit!" Emma yelled.She was crying and her eyes were turning a little gray which happens when she gets upset. Before Raph could said anything she ran out of the dojo.

Raph ran after her. _I'm such a idiot, _he thought_. _But she was too fast and Raph lost her. After looking around for a while, he found her siting down near the train tracks outside of the lair. Raph took a seat next to her. Emma stay looking at her feet, embarrassed that she cried. She never cried in-front of anyone before. They stay there for a while in silence until Raph sighed and said "I'm sorry."

This surprise Emma, she was sure he was waiting for her to apologize. She never expected him to apologize. Emma looked up and saw that he really did feel bad about what happened. "I'm sorry, too" she said smiling.

Raph couldn't help but smiled back. "And you know if you want to talk about...anything. You can talk to me."

Ally smiled grew bigger she happy hear those words. "Thank you, Raph." she said giving he a big hug.

Raph hugged her back "Anytime."

After a while, they went back inside and spent the whole night talking and watching tv until they fell asleep. Raph woke up and notice that Emma was snuggled up against him with her arm and legs wrapped around him. He smiled and looked at her face and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she look when she was asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and went back to sleep, not noticing that Mikey was recording the whole thing.

Somewhere far away someone was looking for their Snow White, determine to find her.

**Soo? What do you think? Please tell me any suggestions and/or comments you have. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Raph and Emma

**Hey! I hope you guys like Chapter 3 of Snow White:3**

Chapter 3: Raph and Emma

"_Light thinks it travels faster than anything _

_but it is wrong. _

_No matter how fast light travels, _

_it finds the darkness has always got there first, _

_and is waiting for it."_

_By Terry Pratchett_

Emma woke up feeling better than she has in a long, long time. She didn't have any nightmares like she normally does. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering everything that happened yesterday. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, and found Raph there.

"Good morning" Emma said as she entered the kitchen.

"So Sleeping Beauty, deiced to wake up." Raph said as he poured cereal into two bowls.

"Haha, you're so funny." Emma said sarcastically as she took a sit at the table.

"I tired." Raph said with a smile that cause Emma's heart to flip, as he passed her one of the bowls of cereal.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at the bowl. Its been so long since she had real food.

Raph chuckled at the look she had on her face. She looked like a kid who got a new toy. "Go head and eat." He said as he ate some himself.

Emma took a bite, and her eyes winded. "Mmmm"

"You like it?"Raph said looking at her amused.

"Yess!" she yelled, then blush looking a little embarrassed.

"Good." He said as he passed his hand though her hair. _It's so soft. _He thought.

Emma move her head towards his hand. She liked how it felt when played with her hair.

"Am I interrupting?" Emma and Raph jumped, and turned to see Leo and April standing behind them.

"No!" Emma and Raph replied at the same time, both blushing.

"Hey Emma, I got you some clothes your size." April said as she showed her the bag she had in hand.

Emma looked down at the clothes April lent her last night. "You didn't have to.."

"But I wanted to." April said with a smile. "Come lets get you changed." She said as she grabbed Emma's hand and lend her out of the kitchen.

Raph watched Emma the whole time until she was out of sight and then looked at his brother who was staring at him. "What?"

"You like her." Leo stated

"What.. no..um..I.. no!" Raph said before storming out of the kitchen. Leo laughed at his brother. "He got it bad" Leo thought out loud, shaking his head.

**xxxxXxxxx**

The brothers were in the dojo for training. Mikey was against Donnie and Raph was against Leo.

"Hey guys!" April said as she walked in. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Where is Emma?" Master Splinter asked.

"She right.." April said as she turning around and saw Emma wasn't there. "Wait one minute." April left the dojo and returned pulling Emma inside. "Come you look fine."

Emma was wearing black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had a low cut black tank top and hair picked up in a high ponytail. Raph jaw dropped. _She looks..hot. _Before he could said anything Mikey walked over to her and turned her around. "Wow! You look amazing Emma."

Emma blushed. "Thank you" She looked over to Raph who was trying to close his mouth.

"So, Emma do have any experiences in combat" Master Splinter asked also noticing his son struggle to close his mouth.

"Yes.." Emma said said she as she looked away from Raph to Master Splinter.

"Would you mind showing me?" Master Splinter said as he took a fighting stance.

"OK" She said taking a fighting stance as well. All the turtles and April stood on side.

Splinter did the first move which Emma easily blocked. Master splinter kept throwing punches and kicks which Emma kept blocked and dogging. Then Emma started to throw punches which Master Splinter almost didn't blocked._ She is fast _Master Splinter thought. The turtles and April were all shocked. She was very good. After a couple of minutes of this Emma decided to use her powers. Before blocking a punch from Master Splinter she froze the floor which cause Master Splinter to slipped, she kicked him down to floor and stood above him with a hand held out to help him up.

"That was very good." Master Splinter said as he took her hand and stood up.

"Woww! That was AMAZING! YOU TOOK DOWN MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey said as running towards her to hugged him but fell because of the ice.

"Opps sorry!" Emma said as she held out her hands and sucking in the ice like a vacuum cleaner. "Are you OK?" she said as helped Mikey up.

"You can sucking in ice too?!" Mikey said as he looked at the floor that was like a ice ring but now back to normal.

"Yeah." Emma said as she looked down at her hand looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, my child. You have a wonderful gift and if you want you can come and train with us anytime you want." Master Splinter said with a soft smile.

"Thank you" She said smiling as she watched Master Splinter go back to his room.

Donnie, Leo, April and Raph came over to her and Mikey. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" April asked.

"No where really." Emma answered feeling a little nervous.

"You're really good, even better than Raph." Donnie said as he nudged Raph.

"You wish." Raph said with a smug smile.

"Well I'm hungry anyone else?" Leo said as he started to walk out of the room.

"I want PIZZA!" Mikey said as he ran out the room. April and Donnie followed behind him, talking about some new invention that Donnie had made.

"So you think you can beat me?" Emma asked as she turn to look at Raph with one hand on her hip.

"No I don't think, I know." Raph said with a huge grin.

"Oh its so on!" Emma said as she jumped on top of the turtle in-front of her, causing both of them to the fall to the floor. Then Raph flipped over causing him to be on top. "Nice try but I a" Raph was cut off when Emma leaned froward and kiss him on the cheek . Raph blushed and got distracted which Emma used to flipped him over and got on top again.

"You were saying?" Emma said smiling as she lying on top of him, and couldn't help but think of how comfortable it was.

"That's not fair, you cheated." Raph said still blushing.

"Life's not fair" Emma said as she played with the ends of Raph's mask.

"You look …...um …...good." Raph said also playing with Emma's ponytail.

"Thanks." Emma said blushing. They staying there for a while just looking into each others eyes. "Raph, Emma hurry up before Mikey eats all the pizza!" Leo yelled from the living room.

Emma and Raph stood up and walk to the living room. Everyone was sitting down around the tv getting ready to watch a movie. Donnie and April were on the far end of the couch sitting very close together. Mikey was right in-front of the tv finishing a slice. And Leo was on the other far end of couch, then he got up when he heard the ding from the microwave. "Finally what took you guys so long!" Mikey asked before stuffed another slice in his mouth.

"We ..um.." Emma and Raph said looking at each other.

"Come on I'm going to start the movie." Leo said walking in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Emma took a seat near Mikey and Raph took a seat next to her, while Leo put in the DVD. "What are we watching?" Emma asked as Leo sat back down. "Insidious" Leo said as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

"Is it over?" Emma asked as she hid her face with Raph's arm.

"Yes" Raph said looking at her with an amused face. She been like this through out the whole movie.

She peeked up from Raph's arm. "Thank god. Where is everyone?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"Leo went to his room, April and Donnie are in his lab and Mikey is over there." Raph said pointing across the room. Emma looked to where Raph was pointing and saw Mikey on top of the kitchen table sleeping.

Both Emma and Raph broke out laughing when they stopped, Emma realized how close they were to each other. Her legs were on top of his and she was still holding his arm.

"Oh sorry" She said as she trying to put her legs down, but Raph grabbed them and put them back were they were.

"Don't be." He said leaving his hand on her legs.

"Raph, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked looking up to Raph's face.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you act so tough?" Emma asked as she play with the ends of his mask, still looking at him.

"What do you mean? I am tough." Raph answered not looking Emma in the eyes.

"You know what I mean, Raph." Emma said making him looking at her eyes.

Raph sighed. "I don't know, I just don't want to seem weak. Also the guys would never leave me alone."

"Having a soft side, doesn't make you weak." Emma said as she stroked his cheek. "Plus, I like your soft side. And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Raph placed his hand over her hand on top of his cheek, noticing how small her hands compared to his. "Thanks"

Raph and Emma still there just looking at each others eyes until Emma yawned.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Raph said as he pick her up and walked out of the living room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Emma asked confused.

"If you're gonna stay ,you cant keep on sleeping on the couch" Raph said as they entered a room Emma never seen before.

"Is this your room?" Emma asked looking around the room. It was a small room with two twin size beds against both sides of the wall covered in red sheets. Between the beds was a bed stand with a lamp.

"Our room" Raph said as he put her down with a smile on her face.

"Really?!" Emma yelled with a huge grin on her face. "OMG, Thank you Raph Thank you!" She said as she gave him a big hug.

Raph smile and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"What's that?" Emma asked when she saw something move on the bed on the left.

Raph turned around to look at what she was looking at. "Oh. That's Spike, my pet turtle."

"Aw, he's so cute." Emma said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Spike.

Raph took a seat on the other side of Spike with a amused look on his face. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Could I?" Emma looked up from Spike to Raph.

"Hold out your hands." Emma did as she was told and Raph placed Spike on her hands.

Emma held the turtle closer to her face and Spike rubbed his head with her nose. She giggled. "I think he likes me."

_He's not only one_ Raph thought and blushed at his thought.

Emma yawned as she placed Spike back on the bed.

"Come, it's time for bed." Raph said as he picked her up and place her on the other bed.

"I could walk you know." Emma said giggling as Raph wrapped her in the covers.

"Good night" Raph said once he tucked her in and turn to to leave but Emma grab his hand.

"Thank you again, It really means a lot." Emma said with her eyes closing by them self.

"You don't have to thank me, now go to sleep." Raph said as he moved some hair out of her face.

Emma tried to reply, but she to sleepy and fell asleep hold Raph's hand.

Raph chucked. "What am I gonna do with you?" Raph asked more to himself. He let go of her hand and kiss her on top of her head. "Goodnight, Em" Raph said as he got in to bed and went to sleep.

**So... What do you do think? Please leave any suggestions or comments you may have and I'm sorry it took so long.  
Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: He

**This is Chapter 4 for Snow White! I hope you like it :3 **

**P.S. I reposted this chapter because I forget to add something to Emma's story**

Chapter 4: He

"_The past is never where you think you left it."__  
__―Katherine __Anne Porter_

Emma's dream:

_I was running. But there was no point, he would catch me. **He** always catches me. But I kept running and running until I ran in to an alley with a dead end. Fuck. I turn around, I didn't see him but I knew **he** was there. _

"_GO AWAY!" I yelled as I fell to the floor, shaking. I heard him laugh. _

"_You think you can get away from me. My poor dear Snow White, don't be an idiot. I own you. You are mine." **He** said in his lower voice that always send shivers through my body. I heard his steps coming closer._

"_No. Nooo!" I yelled, holding my hands up in defense._

**xxxxXxxxx**

"Nooo!" Emma yelled as she woke up. She was cover in sweat and was shaking. She looked around and saw that Raph had already woken up and left. _Thank God_. She didn't want him seeing her like this. She lay in bed until she was clam enough to get up go to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, she saw Mikey coming out. _Damn._

"Oh Hey, Emma!" Mikey said as he jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

Emma smiled. "Hi, Mikey"

"Wow. Are you ok?" Mikey said with a worried look, when he let her out of the hug and got a good look at her face. She was much paler than usual and look...scared.

"I'm fine, Mikey. I just had a nightmare." Emma said with a weak smile.

"Ok, but if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me." Mikey said with one of his famous smiles.

Emma gave him kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mikey. Oh, can we not tell Raph about this? I don't want him to worry."

Mike blushed when Emma kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, but what am I gonna get from not telling, Raphie boy?"

Emma laughed. "How about I make you some cookies later?"

Mikey face lit up. "YAY! OK!" Mikey said as he gave her a hug and left.

Emma smiled as she watched Mikey disappeared down the hall. Then she when to the bathroom and got ready.

**xxxxXxxxx**

Everyone was on the pit. Donnie was helping April with some school homework. Leo was waiting for Space Heroes to begin and Raph was reading one of his comics. Mikey was playing a video game on his phone and Master Splinter was sitting down drinking a cup of tea.

"I don't get this!" April said in frustration.

"Oh , come on. If there's no factors effecting the chemical reaction of the chemical containing an hydrogen particle, what color and smell would it produce?" Donnie asked her.

"Pass" April said with a small smile.

Emma was walking into the pit. She was wearing a a white dress that April got her, with wet hair running down her back. On her way she saw Master Splinter putting his cup in the sink.

"Hello, Master Splinter." Emma said as she walked up to him.

"Hello, my child. How did you sleep?" Master Splinter asked as he walk up to her.

"Fine" Emma said not looking at him in his eyes.

Master Splinter felt Emma was lying but instead asking more questions, he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you sleep well, my child." He said before going back to his room.

"Hi, April. Hi, Donnie." Emma said as she was walking in.

"Hi, Emma. See told you that dress would look good on you." April said as she went to hug Emma.

"Thanks again for the dress." Emma said as she hugged April back.

"Please you don't have to thank me. What are friends for." April said with a big smile, that made Emma smile as well.

"Hi Emma, and April aren't you forgetting something?" Donnie said as he waved her homework up in the air.

"Ughh. Shoot me." April whispered to Emma before sitting back down next to Donnie.

"Hi Mikey." Emma said

"Hey Emma" Mikey said without looking up from his phone.

"Hi, Leo. Hi, Raph." Emma said as she sat between them.

"Hey, Emma." Leo said as he turn his head from the tv to face Emma and gave her a smile. "You look pretty."

"Thank you." Emma blushed, when she heard Raph groaned.

"What?" Emma asked as she turned around to face him.

"Nothing." Raph said as he mentally punched himself for groaning. "Aren't you gonna catch a cold like that?" Raph said as he put down his comic and ran his hand through her wet hair.

"Ugh, didn't feel like drying it" Emma said as she took a good look at her hair.

Raph smiled and slap her on the nose with her hair. "Lazy"

Emma playfully slapped Raph on the arm. "Look who's talking, Raphie."

In a blink of a eye, Raph jumped on top of Emma. "Dont call Raphie."

"Get a room!" Leo said still looking at the tv.

Raph got up off of Emma, both of them were blushing. "What are you watching?" Emma asked as she recover from her blushing.

"Space Heroes" Leo said excited.

"More like Space Losers" Raph said.

"Omg, I used to love this show when I was little." Emma said ignoring Raph's comment.

"Really?" Mikey, Donnie, April, Leo and Raph asked at the same time.

"Yea. Why is that so hard to believe?" Emma asked looking around to everyone.

"We thought Leo was the only person who liked that show." Mikey said as he paused his game to go get some pizza.

"Space Heroes is the best." Emma said as she did a high five with Leo.

After while everyone was sitting around the tv watching another episode of Space Heroes and eating some leftover pizza. Just when the good part was going to come on, the tv went white.

"AW, Come on!" Leo said throwing his arms up in the air.

"That's weird. If the tv got disconnected it would have went black, not white."

"Hey, Em. Are you alright?" April asked when she saw how white Emma was. Raph looked from the tv to Emma to see it was true. It looked like she had seen a ghost. But before Raph ask her anything. A song started to play from the tv. Emma knew this song, **he** used sing it to her.

You are my snow white, my only snow white  
You make me happy when you are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my snow white away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you by your neck  
When I awoke, dear, I was not mistaken  
You hung your head, and cried

You are my snow white, my only snow white  
You make me happy when you are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my snow white away

I'll always love you and make you love me  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my snow white, my only snow white  
You make me happy when you are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my snow white away

You will not take my sunshine away

**(Its the same rhythm as the song "You are my sunshine")**

Everyone was silent and confused. Mikey was the first to speak. "What was that?"

Raph look over and saw Emma shaking even whiter than before if that was even possible. She looked like throw up.

"Em, are you ok?" But when Raph trying to touch her shoulder, she flinch and looked up. Raph could see the fear in her eyes, it hurt him to see her so scared. Before he could say anything else, Emma got up and run into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Raph was got up to go after him but Leo stopped. "Give her some time alone, Raph"

Raph wanted to go but listen to his older brother and sat back down. The tv started to work again but no one was in the mood to watch tv anymore. Everyone deiced to go to bed, everyone but Raph.

**xxxxXxxxx**

Emma look at her myself in the mirror. She didn't know who she was looking at. She been crying for who knows how long. Her eyes were red and puffy. All the color was drained fro her face. Emma looked down at her hands. _At least I stop shaking. _Emma wash her face and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

Emma unlocked the door and peeked through the door. When she saw no one was there, she got out and quietly walked to the entrance. She took one last look back when a tear came out. _Goodbye. _When she turned back around she saw Raph standing there with his hand on his hip. _Crap. _

"So, what? You were gonna leave without telling anyone? Without telling me?" Raph asked feeling hurt that she would leave without telling him.

"You don't understand." Emma said looking down to her feet.

"So make me understand." Raph said stepping closer towards her. But she just stayed looking at her feet. "Please, Em. Let me help you."

Emma looked up with tears coming down her face. Raph wipe her tears and kept his hand on her cheek. "When I was baby, my father died. Then my mother died when I was seven, she was the only family member I had left. After her death, I just ended up on the streets. When I was 10, a man, Hun offered me an apple and I was so hungry so took it. After taking a bite, I fainted. Then he grabbed from the streets and locked me up in his lab. He used like a test bunny, he put me around ice and poured mutagen on me. It hurt so much. After he saw it work on me, he did it to himself but with fire. I saw him on fire, and instead of screaming, he was laughing. After being trapped in that lab for 4 years, I escaped and spent a year running and living on the streets. He was the one that gave me the name Snow White and that song, he used to sing to me. He dangerous, Raph. I need to leave now. Please, I don't know what I would do if hurt you guys. If he hurt you."

Raph felt his anger build up inside, he want to kill the man who did this to Emma. He also felt pain to see her so scared and sad. "Emma look at me."

Emma looked up and look at Raph's beautiful green eyes. She didn't know why but just looking into his eyes made her feel safe.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. You are an idiot if you think I'm gonna let you leave here. I don't care how dangerous you think he is, when I see him hes dead for what he did to you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're safe here." Raph said as he held her face with both hands to keep her looking a him. He looked into to her clear blue eyes, he could stay looking into her eyes forever.

"Thank you, Raph." Emma said as she gave him a hug. For the first time in so long she really did feel safe. She didn't want to be anywhere else than in Raph's arms.

After a while, Emma looked up to Raph's face still in his arms and kissed him. Raph was shocked at first but then kissed her back. It was soft at first, but then became more urgent as if nothing else matter. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"Wow. You're a good kisser." Emma said smiling ear to ear.

"You're not bad yourself." Raph said match Emma's smile. "Just not as good as me.."

"Hey!" Emma said as slap Raph's arm.

They laughed until Emma yawned.

Raph chuckled. "You tried?"

Emma nodded her head yes. Raph unwillingly released her and began to walk towards their room, until Emma grabbed his arm.

"Will you carry me?" Emma asked as she rubbed one of her eyes.

Raph couldn't help but smile at how cute she look at that moment. He picked her up bridal style and carry her to pick bed. Once he set her down, he turned to go to to his bed when Emma held his hand. He turned around to see Emma doing a puppy dog look. "Will lay with me?"

Raph chuckled and shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?" He said as he got into bed with Emma. Emma snuggled up to him and lay her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Raph." Emma said, feeling her eyes close by themselves.

"Goodnight, Em" Raph said as he held her closer to him and fell asleep with his girl in his arms.

**So? What do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please leave any suggestions or comments. Thank you so much for reading. :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss

**Hi Guys :3 I'm sorry its been a while since I last updated. I'm going to tired and be faster with updating all my stories. I hope you like this chapter of Snow White. Please leave any suggestions or comments you may have. **

Chapter 5: Kiss

"_You've gotta dance like there's no one watching._

_Love like you'll never be hurt._

_Sing like there's nobody listening._

_And live like it's heaven on earth."_

_-William W. Purkey_

Emma woke up, and found Raph looking at her as he ran his hand through her long hair.

"Good Morning" Emma said as she rubbing one of her eyes.

"Good Morning" Raph said, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." Emma said smiling.

"Good, cause we have training today, so it's time to get up." Raph said.

"No" Emma said as she layed back down on his shell and wrapped the sheets tighter around her.

"Emma..." Raph said in a threatened voice.

"No"

"Emma..."

"No, you cant make me." Emma said as she hid her face under the sheets.

"Oh, yes I can." Raph said and before Emma could even response, Raph got up and warped her in the sheets like a burrito. Then he threw her over his back and carried her to the dojo. Emma tired to break free but failed.

Raph opened the door of the dojo, where everyone was already there waiting for them. Everyone started to laugh, even Master Splinter when they saw how Raph brought Emma. Raph then set Emma down and help her out of the sheets.

"Don't ever do that, again." Emma said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raph said with a smug look on his face.

Before Emma could tackle him to the floor. Master Splinter began to talk. " So today we're going to see how Emma does combat without using her powers. First up, Emma and Michelangelo."

"Wait can I get change?" Emma said looking down, she was still in the pj's that April had gave her.

Master Splinter nodded and with that Emma ran out and was back in 10 minutes with tights, her combat boots and a ACDC shirt, April had also gotten for when Emma mentioned they were one of her favorite bands. _Gotta love April. _Emma picked up her hair in a high ponytail and went to the center of the dojo, where Mikey and Splinter was waiting for her. Everyone else was sitting on the sidelines, watching them.

"Ready?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey and Emma got in to fighting position. "Begin!"

Mikey right away charged at Emma with his nun chunks. Emma black flipped out of the way. Mikey tried to attack again and yelled "Booyakasha!" But when Mikey came close Emma kicked his feet causing him to fall down. Emma sat on top of his shell with a smile on her face.

"Yame!" Master Splinter said. "Good work, my child. Next up, Donatello"

Emma helped Mikey up and Donnie replaced him. They took they're fighting positions waiting for Master Splinter to say begin. Once Master Splinter did, Donnie and Emma began to circle around waiting for someone to attack first. Emma got bored of waiting and attack first. Donnie barely blocked it. Emma kept attacking until Donnie couldn't blocked anymore and ended up on the floor like Mikey.

"Yame!" Master Splinter said. "Next up, Leonardo"

Leo got up and and bowed when he got in-front of Emma, Emma did the same.

"Begin"

Leo and Emma went to attack at the same time. Emma almost didn't dodged Leo's katana sword. Leo kept swinging and Emma kept blocked and moving backward. Until she felt her back on the tree and when Leo swagged Emma ducked causing Leo's katanas to get stuck on the truck of the tree. Before Leo could take it out, Emma had already drew a knife from her boot and held near his neck.

"Yame!" Master Splinter said.

Leo and Emma bowed at each other, and smiled.

"Next up, Raph" Master Splinter said, as Raph stood up and face Emma with a smug look.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you." Raph said as he drew his sais out of his belt.

Emma smiled and took out another knife from her boot. "Wouldn't dream of it, Raphie" Emma said, causing the others to laugh.

Raph charged at her, so fast Emma almost didn't have time to get of the away. Raph kept attacking and Emma kept getting out of the way and blocking. "What too chicken to fight?" Raph said as Emma blocked another one of his attacks.

"Don't. Call. Me. Chicken." Emma growled, as her eyes turned gray from anger. Emma began to attack and most got hit Raph. Almost. Raph kept blocking Emma's attacks seeing how angry Emma was. "Who's the chicken now?" Emma changeling him, making Raph angry. They kept fighting, until Emma hit a pressure point on his neck and caused Raph fell face first.

Everyone rushed over worried, until they heard a snored come out of Raph.

"Don't worry he's just asleep." Emma with a small smile.

"That was so cool!, how did you learn to do that?!" Mikey said, almost jumping on top of her.

"Some homeless kids, show me how to use pressure points to take perverts down." Emma said with a smile.

"That was so cool. You took down, Raph" Donnie said with a big smile that showed his gap.

"Yea, you did a good job." Leo said, as he messed with her hair.

"Of course, she did." April said as she wrapped one arm around her. "She a total bad-ass"

"You did well, my child." Master Splinter said, stepping in-front of Emma. "That will be enough for today.

"Thank you, Master Splinter" Emma said with a big smile, as she bowed.

When Master Splinter left, everyone just looked at Raph's body. "So what about Raphie here?" Mikey asked.

"We cant leave him here? Can we?" Donnie asked.

"No" Leo said. "Lets just take him to the couch." Leo pick him up and threw him over his back. Everyone followed him to the pit, where he placed Raph on the couch. "So how long will he be asleep?" Leo asked, thinking about how heavy his brother was.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Emma said, causing everyone to look at her. "What?!" "I never tired it before, I didn't even think it would even work." Emma said, as she raised her hands in the air.

Everyone began to walk away. "Wait where are you guys going?" Emma asked.

"Sorry but none of us want to be here when Raph wakes up." Donnie said.

"Yea, he's gonna be super mad." Mikey said, looking kinda of scared.

"OK, so lets go." Emma said walking away before Leo stopped her.

"Nope, you knock him out, you deal with him when he wakes up."Leo said, and everyone nodded their head in agreement and left.

Emma sighed and walked over to the couch waiting for Raph to start yelling when he wakes up.

**xxxxXxxxx**

When Raph woke up him, didn't know how he got on the couch or why he felt such a big pain in his neck , until he remembered. He sat up looking for the one responsible and saw her sitting next to him up a sorry and nervous look on her face.

"Hi.." Emma said.

"You!"

"Wait, before you start yelling I'm sorry I knocked you out but you were the one who started it when you called me chicken." Emma said.

"Yea, but at least I didn't knock you out!" Raph yelled, rubbing his neck.

"You're right." Emma said, which surprised Raph. "Does it hurt?" Emma asked with a worried look.

"A Little." Raph said as continue to rub his neck. "But I know what will make feel better?"

"What?" Emma asked

Raph leaned forward and kiss her. Emma was surprised at first, then kissed him back. Raph pulled her into his lap and pulled her hair causing her to open her mouth. The kiss got deeper as Raph rubbed Emma's tongue with his own. Emma moaned as she warped her arms around Raph's neck.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Mikey yelled, causing them to pull apart.

When they looked up it was Donnie, April, Leo and Mikey standing behind the couch. Emma quickly got off Raph's lap, completely embarrassed. Raph seem more anger for being interpreted.

"I thought you were gonna yell at her, not french her." Mikey said, causing Raph to get up and chase after him.

Everyone else just took a seat on the couch and watched tv, as if nothing happened.

"So? You guys aren't even a little surprised?" Emma asked, confused with everyone's reaction.

"Not really we all kinda knew" Leo said and Donnie and April nodded in agreement.

"Oh" Emma said kinda of embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, we finally get a sister we always wanted." Donnie said with smile.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Donnie" She said as she went and gave him a hug.

Raph came back, looking angry and sat down next to Emma.

"Where's Mikey?" Emma asked.

"He locked himself in the bathroom." Raph replied.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Emma asked as she leaned against Raph.

"Sorry we're gonna go out for portal, tonight" Raph said as he warped his arm around Emma.

"Cool! I been wanting to go outside." Emma said, excited.

"No, you're not going, it's too dangerous for you." Raph said, with a serious look.

"Aw, it's so cute, how you think you have a choice." Emma said as she got up and went to their room to get ready.

"Ohhh!" Donnie and Leo said.

"Shut it!" Raph said, with a pout.

When Emma got back she was wearing her combat boots, with black jeans and a black sweatshirt that hang off one of her shoulders. "Ready" She said as she entered the pit. "Where's April?"

"She had an essay due tomorrow, so she couldn't come." Donnie replied, looking pretty down.

"Don't worry, Donnie. You could see your girlfriend tomorrow" Emma said with a smile.

"She..She's not my girlfriend." Donnie said turning red.

"Yeah, whatever. So can we go?" Emma asked she ran to the exit.

"Wait." Leo said causing Emma to stop running. "I don't know if it's a good idea, you coming topside."

"Come on, Leo. I know how to protect myself. Plus, I got you guys." She said as she pointed at them.

"Fine but be careful" Leo said, messing with her hair and headed out with Donnie.

"Yay! Emma going topside with us!" Mikey yelled with a huge smile, before following Leo.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Raph said with a pout.

"How about now?" Emma asked she she step forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Raph said, smiling.

Emma giggled, as she grabbed his hand and followed his brothers.

**XxxxXxxxx**

"It feels so good to be outside." Emma said taking a deep breath and letting it out loudly, making the guys laugh. "So what are we doing?" Emma asked, as she took a sit next to Raph on the rooftop.

"Just checking for any Kranng or Foot activity" Leo said as he looked down at the warehouse.

Mikey came over and sat next to Emma, while Donnie texted April. "Emma I have a question?"

"Yeah" Emma said as she turn to look at Mikey.

"Why did you go with Raph, you know I'm way better looking." Mikey said, giving her a wink.

Raph growled.

"Chill,dude. I'm only kidding." Mikey said, holding his hands up in defense. "But I am better looking."

Raph got up and chased after Mikey.

"Am I interpreting something?" someone asked causing everyone to look back.

"Karai?" Emma asked

"Emma?"

**So? What do you think? I hope you like it. Please leave any suggestions or comments you may have. And thank for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: Karai

**Hey guys :3 I hope you like this chapter of Snow White. Please leave any suggestions and comments you may have. Thank you for reading and for all the support.**

Chapter 6: Karai

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .""__  
__― __C.S. Lewis__, __The Four Loves_

"Karai?" Emma asked, seeing

"Emma?" Karai asked, as her widened from shock when she saw Emma.

"It's been so long." Emma said smiling, but when she tried to get closer, Karai took out her sword.

"Karai-" Emma said, confused. But before Emma ask what was wrong, Karai had disappeared.

"You know Karai?" Leo asked, confused at what he just saw, his brother with a similar look on their faces too.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago-"

_Flashback_

_Emma was about eight years old. She was running away from the deli owner, after she stole a banana and pocket full of apples. She didn't like to stale but she was just so hungry. Emma turn a couple of corners until she lost the deli guy and made her way up a near by fire escape. Emma liked to be on the roof tops, she felt closer to the sky, closer to her mom. Emma felt tears going down her face as she ate the banana. _

"_Mommy.." Emma whispered to herself, as he cried more._

"_Hey, are you OK?" _

_Emma was so surprised, she almost fell off the building until someone pulled her back. Emma saw a girl about her age, with short jet black hair, wearing all black. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you, I just saw you crying and was wondering if you were alright." The girl said. _

"_It's OK, thank you for saving me." Emma said as she wiped her tears away and smiled. "My name is Emma."_

"_Karai" The girl said as she held out her hand and Emma shook it. _

"_So why were you crying?" Karai ask_

"_I miss my mommy." Emma said looking down to her hand. Emma told her about hoe she got sick and just didn't get better. _

"_I miss mine, too" Karai said. "I never even got to meet her."_

"_I am sorry." Emma said._

"_It's OK" Karai with a small smile._

_Then spent three hours talking about they likes and dislikes, about Emma being homeless and Kara's scary father. _

"_Well, I have to go back home, before daddy found out I'm gone." Karai said as she stood up._

"_Will you come back to tomorrow?" Emma asked, disappointment she had to leave now._

"_Of course!" Karai said, as she gave Emma a hug and jumped to the next rooftop. _

_Emma ate her apple, happily. A new friend._

_End of Flash back_

"After that we meet up every night for the next two years, until she told me she had to go back to Tokyo with her dad. But we promised to meet up again." Emma said, as she looked off to where Karai had disappeared to. " Wait but how do you guys know her?" Emma asked confused.

They all looked at Leo, waiting for him to explain.

"Karai's father is the Shredder." Leo with all seriousness.

"Shredder, the guy who killed Splinter's wife and daughter, the guy who's after you guys and me?" Emma asked, with wide eyes.

The boys nodded their heads yes.

"No that cant be..." Emma said confused, how could Karai be part of the Foot. "No. She must have a reason. I know it."

"You sound like Leo." Mikey said which got a slap on his head from Leo.

"Uh?" Emma asked confused.

Leo turned red. "I kinda, I guess, maybe liked her..." Leo said turning more red.

"And you still do." Emma stated, causing Leo to turn even more red if that was possible.

"What, No..I just...NO!" Leo said waving his hands in-front of him, trying to prove his was over her.

**xxxXxxx**

Karai run across rooftops until she was out of breath.

'Emma? Why was she doing with the turtles? Oh God, is she the snow white, that shredder ask for? What am I going to do the only friend I every made and I suppose to give her up to shredder'

Karai punched a wall. With tears going down her face. Then she heard something and quickly wiped her face and turn around. It was group of Foot ninjas

"What do you want?" Karai said glaring at them

"Master Shredder wants to see you." One of them replied, with the rest of the foot behind them.

"Ugh, fine" Karai said before jumped to another roof, as the foot followed behind her.

"You want to see me Father" Karai stated, as she kneed in front of her father as he sat on this on his chair on the top of the stairs.

"Karai, I am not pleased. Why didn't you bring the girl" Shredder said in deep voice.

"She was with the turtles and I was out numbered-" Karai said looking at the ground, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"There's no excuse, you will bring me the girl or the punishment will be deadly." Sheepherder said as he stood up and walked in front of her.

"Even for your daughter" Karai said looking up the Shredder seeing the cold of his eyes.

"Especially for my daughter. Now go,and don't failed me again" Shredder said cooling, as he pointed to the door.

"Yes Father" Karai said as she stood up and left.

Karai went to room and lay on her bed. 'Sorry Emma but I can't failed him.'

**So? What do you think? I hope you liked and I promise to post soon and the next chapter will be longer. Please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you.**


End file.
